


I'm Scared, Too

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is pregnant, and Killian pretends not to be scared. At night, when Emma wakes, she learns the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Scared, Too

"Killian, for God's sake!" Emma yelled with a grin on her face, as she pounded her fists against his back, trying to make him let go of her. "Killian!"

Suddenly, gravity grabbed hold of her, and she plummeted to the earth with a scream, before landing on the bed, with him hovering over her. "Yes, milady?" he whispered, bringing his lips close to hers.

"You shouldn't pick me up like that." she said, her heart pounding.

"Shouldn't I?"

"No. You don't know what I can do to you."

"Hmm." he just said, before lowering his lips on her neck. She gasped at the sensation of his scruff tickling her, his lips sucking on her pulse point.

"Killian!"

He lifted his head, looking at her with that smug grin. "What can you do to me, love?"

"I don't know. Hormones are a bitch." Emma said, patting his shoulder gently. He smirked, before descending his lips to her stomach, pressing soft, warm and tickling kisses. "I love you, Killian."

He hummed softly. "You sound tired, love. You should go to sleep."

"Yeah. I will." Emma whispered, closing her eyes and relishing in Killian's warmth.

She was awoken by soft mumbling, a low familiar voice filling her ear softly. She felt warm breath ghosting over her skin and his soft lips pressing gently on her stomach. "...you know, your Mum's kind of scared. She doesn't admit to it, but I know. She's scared she's going to screw up, that she's going to be a bad mother, but sweet baby, she's the best Mum any child could ask for." Emma felt tears stinging in her eyes. He had her figured out, as usual. "I'm scared, too. I mean, I'm a one-handed pirate. How can I take care of a child?" He was scared, too? Oh, Killian... "But I'm going to try anyway. Because I love you. Gods above, I love you so much. I don't give a damn if you're a little lad or a little lass, I just want you to be healthy. I love you, little Duckling."

Emma wanted to hug him and kiss him, but somewhere she thought it would be rude. There's a reason why Killian did this when he thought she was asleep. So she kept her eyes closed and forced her tears back as he pressed a final kiss to her baby bump, and then snuggled up against her, his arm slung over her protectively. "I love you, too, Emma Jones. I'll never leave you. Never."

Emma turned in his arms, pretending to be asleep, so she could bury her face in his chest. He was her everything. Without him, she'd never have found her way back to her parents. She'd never have found her happiness, her true happiness, with him. He'd have never given her what he had.

A second chance to be a mother. And this time, the father of her child would be right there, every step of the way, to fuck it up with her, to watch their child grow, to do everything she couldn't with Henry.

She finally had a real family, with Henry, her pirate and their little duckling on the way.

She couldn't have been more happier.

(The next morning she woke Killian with an extra special blow job. When he asked what that was for, she just said, "For being here.")

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos feed my muse, and my muse is a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
